


Fireside Sketch

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Pre-relationship, Solas shows Ashalle his sketch book.Posted on Monday, 2 July 2018





	Fireside Sketch

Solas shivered, a chilled breeze stung at his cheeks and blew the open pages page of his sketchbook back. He used a free hand to hold the page down, looking up at his subjects on the other side of camp. Varric was telling one of his improbable stories, his hand thrown up in the air to emphasise whatever tell he was weaving. Ashalle and Cassandra listened intently, huddled next to each other beneath a large wolf’s skin near the fire.

“That did not happen Dwarf,” Cassandra groaned rolling her eyes.

Solas chuckled to himself returning to his sketch to adjust Cassandra’s expression to one more like the annoyed scowl she wore now. When he glanced back again Ashalle had discarded her half of the pelt. She wandered over to him, arms crossed over her chest, shivering. Wearing a grin that made her olive-green vallaslin curl on her cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” Ashalle asked.She leaned over to get a better look at whatever he was so enthralled with.

He tensed as she did, unprepared for the casual way she pressed her cheek to his as she glanced at the worn, leather journal in his lap. His better judgment told him to pull away, instead he melted into it, allowing her to reach over him and pick up the book. She has been flirting with him somewhat relentlessly for weeks now. He had indulged her at first, not seeing the harm in casual flirtation. She was a beautiful woman and it had been a long time since anyone had seen him in that particular light. Now however he wondered if that had been a mistake. She was always finding excuses to be near him, to accidentally brush up against him. Sometimes he’d wonder if perhaps he was reading too far into her actions but, then she’d say something unmistakable flirtatious that would make his ears go red. 

“I’m sketching, it helps clear my mind,” Solas explained, as Ashalle snuggled up to him and began skimming the pages of his jornal.

The pages were filled with sketches and scribbled notes in hasty elvhen. Some of the drawing were of faces she recognized, other members of the inquisition, the advisors, a few soldiers she had seen around Haven. Mostly of mundane, daily life, likely captured when the subject assumed no one was watching. Others were of elves she had never seen before. Perhaps his family or friends from wherever he called home? He seemed a bit uncomfortable when she lingered on those drawings. As if she was intruding on something personal he was too polite to inform her of. Her own face was among the pages as well, smiling softly in some, focused, and intense in others. Yet, in each one she seemed to have a soft glow, always radiating a gentle beauty she did not always see in herself.

“These are lovely Solas, truly you have such a gift,” She smiled up at him, closing the book and handing it back to him. A pink blush started to burn her freckled cheeks “No one has ever been interested in drawing me before.”

He looked into her kind eyes, as she slipped a strand of moonlight-silver hair behind a pointed ear. He was almost surprised by her confession, had she been born in his age she would have been the muse of many no doubt. Lost in his own thoughts, he responded without thought.

“They should have been,” He stated, glancing down at his hands, the now familiar warmth creeping into the tips of his ears.

She was fierce and lovely, with a good heart. Perhaps, a small part of him longed for companionship after spending much of his life alone. He should not encourage her, it wasn’t fair. He was being selfish, allowing himself to become distracted.Yet, in spite of himself, he let her continue to charm him time and time again.

“Ma serannas, lethallin,” She giggled. “I should go back to Cassandra before Varric get’s her too worked up. You are always welcome to join us once you finish your drawing. If you’d like to I mean.”

She sauntered back to her companions and Solas felt a smile tugging at his lips. He turned to a fresh page and began to draw the familiar silhouette of her face.


End file.
